<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fall by Msdolittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784150">The fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdolittle/pseuds/Msdolittle'>Msdolittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Homecoming AU, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, No Beta, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, We Die Like Men, iron dad and spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:30:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdolittle/pseuds/Msdolittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment Peter had hope. Maybe he wouldnt fall. Maybe he wouldnt die. </p><p>"Mr stark I-"</p><p>Then the pipe came lose. Peter's arm ripped off the bar. He hung in the air for a momemt then he fell. </p><p>Then he let himself scream. </p><p>Mr stark's scream of "PETER!" rang in his ears as he fell down and ever down..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! My first fanfiction for spiderman fandom. I really rusty on writing so please forgive me. Any comments would be much appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is your chance, Peter. Kiss her. </p><p>Peter blinked. For some reason Disney's kiss the girl flashed through mind. He opend his mouth to speak. What he was going to say he wasnt sure because at that momemt his web snapped amd he was falling. Falling into nothing and the people he just saved growing very small by the minuite. The machanics of the elvator passing by him in a iron blur. </p><p>He felt himself jerk to a stop. He looked up and felt a whimper leave his lips. His arm had went through a meteal pipe ripping clean through his suit, skin, muscle, and bone right out the other side. </p><p>It looks like you have been in implaled, Peter. I would advise you not to move. </p><p>"Gee thank Karen," Peter rasped out watching as blood slowly dripped from the wound. </p><p>What was he going to do. He was alone dowm here. Hurt. No one knew he was spiderman besdies Ned and he didnt know where he was. He couldnt call May. Oh god she was totaly going to freak if he came back with a huge hole in his arm. Key word being if he thought. </p><p>Should I call Mr. Stark, Peter? Karen asked. You require medical attention. </p><p>"No karen! No!" Peter said making him jerk. He yelled. Watching as it dragged his skin and he heard skin rip. Bile rose in his throat. If karen called him then he would know everything. He would know he had hack his suit, that he snuck out getting stuck in that vault. </p><p>I am required to call Mr. Stark if you get anything above a scraped knee per the training wheels protacal. </p><p>"But-"</p><p>Calling Mr stark. </p><p>"Kid..there better be a damn good reason your suit's AI is on. I know for a fact that your AI isnt suppose to be activated untill you finshed your training. " </p><p>Mr stark voice echoed in the shaft making Peter wince. </p><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Stark! I tried telling her not to call you. I'm fine. Really! And um- I can totaly explain the suit thing" Peter's voice trailed off. He blinked the world going fuzzy. He shook his head. Making his arm pull. He gave a sharp gasp. Then as if the situation couldnt get any worse a groaning sound filled the room. </p><p>"What was that. " Mr. Stark said. His voice strangly quite. </p><p>"N-nothing.." Peter whisperd. "Everything is fine. Just fine."</p><p>He looked up. His eyes going wide. The meteal pipe holding him in place was slowly slipping off the brace that held it. Short sparks from the friction popped in the air. </p><p>Peter you are in idmitent danger, karen said. </p><p>"Peter where are you?" Mr. Stark asked. A sound of what sounded like mini jets filled the background. "What's happening?"</p><p>It was the first time Tony used his name. If peter wasnt speard through the arm and hanging a thousand feet up he would have had a mini freak out. </p><p>As it were the pain was becoming too much even for him. He hated to admit it but he needed help-amd fasr</p><p>"Dc," Peter whisperd as if maybe it would help keep him in place. The bar was almost off its support. There would be no way he could stop it. His webs were out and even if they werent he wasnt sure he had the streath to hold himself up. </p><p>"I'm in the washing mounument. In the elevator shaft..I..I cant move. I got a bar through my arm.."</p><p>There was silence..</p><p>"Hold on. I'm coming to get you" </p><p>Peter looked up. Any second the pipe would come lose. "I don't think you'll make it. Please tell Aunt may..tell her I tried. Please? And Mr. Stark..thank you..for you know helping me. "</p><p>"Don't you dare be giving me a death speech Parker. Just hold on. I'm almost there. I can see the monumemt now." </p><p>For a moment Peter had hope. Maybe he wouldnt fall. Maybe he wouldnt die. </p><p>"Mr stark I-"</p><p>Then the pipe came lose. Peter's arm ripped off the bar. He hung in the air for a momemt then he fell. </p><p>Then he let himself scream. </p><p>Mr stark's scream of "PETER!" rang in his ears as he fell down and ever down..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had expected to wake up in darkness but he woke up in light. His ears picking up a steady beeping. He flexed his hand feeling a rough waffle texture. He took a deep breath trying to bring some sense of calm to himself but the sharp tang of the air, reminding him of stagnet water mixed with achoal, made him scrunch up his nose. </p><p>He had not expexcted death to be so..sensefull. He also did not expect to hear his own heart beating let alone another quiter heart. </p><p>Peter cracked open his eyes but closed them as a harsh yellow white light stung his retnia. He tried to move but a sharp pain quickly put a stop to that. Breathing out, he counted to five a slowly, ever so slowly, opend his eyes. </p><p>What greeted him was not heaven..or hell..unless those two took form of a hospital med bay room. </p><p>The walls were stark (a/n haha I made myself laugh there) white. Void of any funrishings besides a white board that was blank. Turning his head, peter glimpsed a heart montier. He watched his heartbeat march to a steady rythm the beeping that followed the line like a weird lullaby. He followed the wires down and saw an IV in his hand. He winced at the needle. </p><p>It was his arm though that captivated him the most. He remeberd how it looked. The pipe going through skin, musscle, bone. The horrifying sight of sinew and ragged skin hanging like strands of silly string. It was now wraped in white. He tried to move it but quickly decided against that when a sharp pain overtook him. </p><p>Turning his head he caught more tech around the room, but what really caught his eye was the form sitting in a chair and his upper half drapped over the huge bed. </p><p>Tony stark was snoring softly. </p><p>Peter moved his left leg up as not to hit the superhero in the face. The movement caused Tony to snort then open his eyes. He sat up and looked at Peter. Somthing Peter could not identfy flashed through those brown sable eyes. </p><p>"Your awake, Tony said. It wasn't a question. </p><p>Peter opened his mouth then closed it. Then, as if on its own accourd his mouth formed the words, "I should be dead. Splatterd. A smooshed spider..." the last was said with a blush forming on his cheeks. </p><p>Tony's face remaind impassive as he settled back in his chair. "Yes, you should be."</p><p>The sentence was enough to make Peter gulp. "How.."</p><p>Tony crossed his arms, "How did you not die? Or maybe your asking me how you hacked into your suit, overrided the protcal I put in place to protect you? Because I dont know the answer to that." Tony's voice rose in pitch. He pointed at Peter, but I have a feeling, call it a hunch, that you do." </p><p>Should he tell him the truth? Or lie? No there wasn't anyway he could lie. Mr stark would see through that. He was smart like that. Peter wasnt smart. He was stupid. He should never had ned override the suit. But..but it was for a good cause. How else would he have gotten to follow those men with the alien wepons. It wasn't like anyone was listeing to him- a 15 year old from Queens. Oh god..what if he took the suit away. Granted he had his old suit, but he wouldnt be safe per say. </p><p>Unbeknown to Peter he was saying all this outload. Tony annoyed stance shifted to concern once Peter started babling and the feeling only grew as Peter's heart moniter's line started to spike. Uncrossing his arms he got up and went to Peter's side the boy starting to hyperventlate. </p><p>A panic attack. Tony was too familer with those. He felt a sudden burst of guilt for being the reason of the panic attack in front of him. He hadn't ment to scare the kid. In fact he was worried to put it lightly. </p><p>He hated kids..no that wasn't right. He didnt mind them persay but he saw them as glass. Fragil thing that he could so easily break. The last name Stark was like a hammer to that glass. </p><p>But this boy had some how broke part of the wall around his heart. He noticed it in Germany, at the airport, when spiderman had took a hit and went flying only to land hard on the ground. Tony had felt his stomach fly with peter and felt his heart drop when Peter did. When he had gotten to Peter he was so overwhelmed with a feeling he couldnt describe and it only disapated when Peter was moving. </p><p>The feeling he realized latter but wouldn't admit was caring. He cared for this child he bearly knew. He was amazed at it. Didnt want to belive it but it only proved true when Peter had hugged him. True he went for the door but at that moment he had wanted to hold the kid, hug him tight and sheild him from a life he knew would be hard and at most times unforgivng. </p><p>That was why he made happy the go to person between them. He figured the more he stayed away the better it would be. But then Peter started leaving voice mails. Annoying at first, sure, but soon became the norm. A thing Tony looked forward too. The kid was full of energy. He was kind too. And when happy started reporting he looked forward to it. He couldn't lie to himself he was intrested in this kid who sort of reminded him of himself. </p><p>Staying away had been a mistake. One that almost cost him Peter's life. </p><p>He hadn't hugged him then in germany, but he did now. </p><p>Peter's good hand clenched his shirt and Tony hesitntly ran his hand through Peter's here. </p><p>"Cant..b..breath," Peter gasp. </p><p>"Yes you can. If you can talk you can breath. Your having a panic attack, pete," the nickname falling from his tounge easyily. </p><p>Rembering a trick Rhodny had done for him, Tony took Peter's hand and place it on his own chest. "Feel my breathing? Good. Now follow my breaths. In. Out. In. Out." </p><p>It took a few minuites but soon the young teen was able to calm down. He removed his hand and looked down at the bed. His face flushed scarlet. He felt mordified. </p><p>"Have you ever had a panic attack before?," Tony asked breaking the silence. </p><p>Peter shrugged. He wasnt sure. Sure sometimes his chest would feel so tight and like a pressure on it when he went to school. And maybe if Aunt May was gone to long a he started to shake and his teeth would chater and a lunp would form in his throat. He just pegded it as being weird. Maybe he wasn't. </p><p>"Ok." Tony said. He used two finger to lift Peter's chin up so he could look him in the eye. "First, I'm not going to take your suit away. </p><p>Peter open his mouth and Tony held up a hand, "Quite. The adult is talking. " </p><p>Peter snaped his mouth shut and nodded. His suit would be ok. He wouldnt have to give up the one thing that made him feel worthy. </p><p>"Two your not stupid. Oh it was a stupid thing you did, but you are not stupid. Now I want you to tell me why you hacked your suit and why. You wont get in trouble. But I need to know. Capiche?"</p><p>So Peter told him. He told him of the goons who came into his scholl. He told him about the tracked. He told him about having Ned hack into the suit because he was afraid no one would belive him. He told him of the vulture and the truck. Of the warehouse and everything leading up to his fall. </p><p>Peter locked eyes with Tony, "I just wanted to be like you. "</p><p>Tony swallowed, " No. You can't be me." He saw Peter flinch. He grapped his wrist, "Your much better then me. </p><p>"I can't say I'm not impressed by your friend's hacking skills. It takes alot to break through my code. It was recklass though. Those codes were in there for a reason. But that's for latter. I do belive you."</p><p>"You..you do" Peter studderd. </p><p>"Yes. Look...I'm not great with..talkimg about my feelings or any of that mushy stuff. I havent been a good menter. In fact i've been a shitty one. I shouldn't have stayed away like i did." </p><p>Tony gave a laugh void of humor. "My father was a bastard. In fact I never really had a father. To him I was a speck on his shoe. I told myself I'd never be like him. Yet staying away was somthing he would have done. You deserve better." </p><p>"Mr. Stark your a great mentor!" Peter exlamied, "Really. I can be annoying most people can't stand me" </p><p>"Not annoying." Tony said smiling. </p><p>"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. "How um did I not you know..go splat."</p><p>Tony stood up. Walking to the other side of the bed, "I happend to be in Dc. I was able to catch you. Then had you transprted via my jet. Your arm was ripped up. Your fast healing helped. Most of it was repaired when we got to the tower. Helen sewed you up. You should be go to go by tommrow."</p><p>Peter eyes went wide and skin pale, "school..May. May will freak that i'm not with the team. I'm sure by now they reported me missing-"</p><p>"Already took care of underoos. Stark internship. Told them I needed you and that's why you wern't there. May already knows."</p><p>Peter felt himself becoming sleepy. "I gave you some more of your pain drugs, kiddo. The good stuff. Should help it was starting to wear off."</p><p>Peter did notice his arm was starting to feel bruised almost. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>The drugs starting to kick it, Peter smile was wide and doppy, "No. No. Thank you for everything. Not just for saving me from going splat. Hehe splaty spider. Smooshy spider."</p><p>Tony chuckled. Only Peter would get giggles on super max pain meds. Not even hestating Tony ruffled his curls. </p><p>As he stood to leave he felt somthing tug his hand. Peter was slowly beging to drift off. "Stay plwease?"</p><p>Tony felt his heart squeaze. He wonderd if this is what parenthood felt like. The feeling of wanting to give your whole soul to one person. Of wanting to protect that person. </p><p>Peter didnt let of his hand and Mr stark sat slowly sat by Peter. Peter gave a sigh, feeling safe. </p><p>"Don't leave" Peter whisperd falling asleep. </p><p>"Never kid. You got me."</p><p>And he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! So tell me, should I keep writing for this fandom?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>